Hell Child
by kakashi'stwin
Summary: Yusuke's Cousin Marrissa has been targeted by Damian hells one and only prince.Will Yusuke have her trained in time?


THE HELL CHILD

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu Yu Hakusho

CHAPTER 1"THE TRUTH:

"I really hate math"Marissa sighed under her breath, as she looked at the poor mark on her report card.She glanced at the clock and groaned only 2:40 great she thought as Mr.Hunter came into the room "class don't forget you have 30 problems due Monday" Mr. Hunter stated as the bell rang.  
"thank god" Marissa said out loud running for the door.  
"Marissa your on cleaning duty today" Mr.hunter said tossing an eraser at her.  
"oh so Mr Thomson didn't give you the message"she said frustrated "what message Marissa are you trying to get detention again"he asked "no i have proof I'm not" she said holding up a plane ticket."my family and I are going to my cousins and the plane leaves at four so Cory Hall is filling sorry"she said then turned and ran to her locker.she couldn't wait to get there even if her cousin acted like he didn't like her she knew he did.She walked outside to look for her mom but she was nowhere in sight.  
"riss over here sorry I'm late your father wouldn't choose a tie" she explained "heheh its OK lets go"she said hopping into the back seat "oh my you sound excited"her mom said to her "yeah I guess i am"she said with a smile.the ride took about 15 Min's but the trip trough customs and the walk to the terminal made it the full hour.the flight will take four hours nonstop so she slept.  
"riss Hun wake up we're in the airport"her mom said shaking her gently.  
"huh oh cool" she said stretching and yawning they got a rental car and drove to the house.She got nervous much to her surprise she fell asleep again.her father pulled in to the drive way where a boy in green came out to greet them.  
"Aunt Marie uncle Mark hello"he said smiling "I thought Marissa was coming too"he said confused "She did"she said looking around "oh she fell asleep again" she said he wasted no time he walked over to the car and opened the door and poked her several times "wakey wakey riss"he said as she opened her eyes and saw him "yusuke" she said loudly hugging him.  
"not the reaction I was going for but OK" he said hugging her back.He let go and let her get out.She stretched then looked up at him.  
"damn you got taller yusuke"he laughed at her for this statement.  
"hey dude your up" said a tall boy coming out the door. "oh who's the girl" he said noticing her.  
"come on cuz"he said putting a arm around her shoulders,and following the boy.  
"I've got some people for you to meet"he said leading her through the the apartment and into a small kitchen,where a group of boys were sitting.They were in the middle of a game of poker.  
"guys I'd like you to meet my cousin Marissa"he said as they looked up at them smiling "Marissa this is Kurama,Kuwabara,and Koenma"he said pointing at them in turn.She waved sheepishly cowering behind yusuke which maybe kurama chuckle.  
"Marissa you don't have to be scared we won't hurt you"he said offering a warm smile.then koenma piped up.  
"ah yusuke its your turn"he went to sit down so she made for the door but to no avail grabbed her arm and pulled her down beside him.  
"oh no you don't kiddo"she didn't fight him.She just stared at the floor keeping to herself.  
"hey urameshi are you sure you two are related i mean shes quiet"kuwabara said causing everyone but yusuke laugh. he smiled proud of him self for getting her to loosen up a bit.the game was almost over and yusuke was getting cocky about his hand.so he was the first to fold.  
"OK yusuke show'm"he obliged kurama laughed at it "seems i have you beat royal flush sorry but the cards don't lie"he said as yusuke looked at his hand.  
"ha this proves getting cocky is bad"Marissa said poking him in the side.kurama stood up and stretched.  
"maybe we should show her around the city"then he grinned and said"or would you like to face another defeat" knowing it would make her laugh.  
"actually that sounds like a good idea" he said getting up "we've been here all day it will be good to get out for a while"she and the others followed him out the door.  
"first stop are great arcade"yusuke said proudly.Marissa's jaw dropped when she saw how big it was.  
"wow this place is huge"she said in awe. kurama tapped her on the shoulder and pointed over his at a game.  
"you better then your cousin"she smiled "hell yeah i am"he smirked at her "we shall see"he said playfully "should i take that as a challenge" he rolled his eyes and pulled her over to the stage.  
"good luck"he said "you'll need it not me" she said with an air of cockiness.The music started it was truly a clash of dancing Titans.  
"well your good but not good enough"kurama said getting cocky going for his finisher. He blinked when 2nd place came across the screen. Marissa laughed at his surprise.  
"Told you I was better than him" She had a huge grin on her face that told kurama she was settling in.  
"WOW kid you actually beat him you must be really good" said a girl as she walked over to them.She had brown hair and eyes and was very tall.  
"hey sis what are you doing here" kuwabara asked joining the group.  
"well looking for you"she paused then pointed at Marissa and added "when did yusuke turn into a chic"the boys about died when they saw Marissa's face.  
"I resent that I don't look a thing like him" she said as kurama gained his composer and added "um well you actually do"he said dodging a stuffed animal that came his direction.  
" whoa chill it was a joke"she said hold Marissa back "plus his mom showed me a picture so yeah"she let go of her and took a step back. Marissa then looked at koenma and shook her head.  
"remind me to find that and burn it"she then turned to the girl "sorry but I didn't catch your name" the girl stood straight up and told her.  
"its shizuru sorry"she then relaxed "OK whats with the whole rigid thing"she asked as she felt her self leave the ground and slung over some ones shoulder she recognized the Cologne as yusukes.  
"yusuke put me down" she said but he didn't so she gave up.he stopped and put her on the ground outside the door to his place he dug out his key and unlocked the door they all walked in behind yusuke he tossed his keys aside. Kurama and Kuwabara started a game of chess while Koenma and Yusuke were in a heated argument over something stupid.Marissa took advantage of this and went up to the roof and stared at the stars.A small black blur crossed her line of vision,she looked around confused.The door opened and koenmas head popped through it.  
"hey they want to put a movie in you coming."he asked gently.  
"oh ok" she said fallowing him down stairs.they had put a horror movie in.It had blood and guts up the wazoo Marissa left the room sick to her stomach.the last thing she wanted to see was some guy get his throat ripped out.

KT: R/R If I Should Continue With This Story 


End file.
